Maybe I Will
by GiftsofGab
Summary: This can be read as a stand alone or a sequel to my "The Greek Drama."


Ned slid into a parking spot downtown, took the large present from the trunk. He and Nancy had received it at a Christmas party that evening, but didn't get the chance to open it before the fight broke out.

He trudged through the light layer of snow to a curb on the main street. It was where he and Nancy had first kissed. He stood with the bulky gift in his hands, staring up at the snow.

Deirdre Shannon was locking the front door of the local novelty shop. Her closing shift had just ended. She looked over just in time to see Ned kicking the present into the street with a grunt. The boy spun around, hands on his head, then collapsed into a seated position on the curb.

Deirdre tugged on the door to make sure it was locked, then strolled over to her crush.

"Hey there, Nedward," she said to the back of his head.

Ned looked over his shoulder to notice her, but ignored her greeting with an annoyed expression.

Deirdre glanced at the box in the street. "Is everything alright?" she asked, easing up on her generally flirty demeanor.

"I'm fine," Ned grumbled.

She kicked the snow from the curb, then gingerly sat beside him in what slush was left. "Wanna talk about it?" She made a pouty face.

"Not with you." He immediately regretted his words, but the events of the day had taken their toll on him.

"Ah, sorry I offered." While she did not know why Ned was angry, she knew he was hurting and needed time. She quietly watched the few cars of downtown workers headed home after their shifts, all of them avoiding the box in the middle of the road. She thought about going home as well, but decided to study Ned's situation.

"Parents get you a bunch of lame clothes for Christmas?" she asked, nodding at the present.

Ned paid her no attention again. He wasn't sure what was in the box, but it was none of Deirdre's business.

When she realized she was being ignored, she said, "I should go." Deirdre liked Ned, a lot, but she knew making him upset would hurt her chances with him. She was not always the kindest soul, but Ned had never done anything to hurt her, so she had respect for him. She stood and rubbed her arms with a shiver.

"It's just stuff with Nancy," he said quietly, almost regretting opening his mouth. Deirdre hated Nancy. How could he expect her to understand how hurt he was?

"That Drew girl? That's why you're upset?" she chuckled, looking away to laugh. But when she looked back, she had to double-take at the fierceness in Ned's eyes. They were piercing, staring down at his hands. Ned knew Deirdre wouldn't understand. He knew she'd be her typical, cynical self about Nancy.

"Sorry," she said, looking away in slight embarrassment.

Ned looked up, then at her. Did Deirdre Shannon just apologize for her attitude?

"I think this time might be it for us," he murmured nervously. He didn't want it to be true, but Nancy seemed serious.

Deirdre thought for a moment, then carefully went into the street to retrieve the box. She plopped down beside Ned once more, the large present in her arms. "I don't know what happened, but I can tell you I think you two are disgustingly perfect for each other."

"You think so, huh?"

"Sure. She's a goody-two-shoes, loved by everyone. You're this straight-A football star. You two have a good thing going."

"I'm not so sure," said Ned. "We're so different. It's like all she thinks about is mysteries and traveling, never just staying home with me."

"Well, either she doesn't appreciate you," she began. "Or you don't appreciate her." Bumping a shoulder against Ned's.

He was shocked, not at Deirdre's suggestion, but that she was willing to be so straight-forward and level-headed in a situation involving Nancy.

Deirdre knew she had said all she could without imposing on the situation. She set the present to her side, then pulled a small notepad from her purse. She scribbled on it and ripped out the page, handing it to Ned. Standing up, she brushed the slush from the back of her skirt.

"Call me if you need to talk," she said as she began to walk away.

Ned watched her stroll off toward the parking lot behind the novelty shop, her hips swaying slightly.

"Maybe I will," he said softly. When she had disappeared, Ned slid the present closer to him. He opened the packaging carefully. Inside was a pair of travel backpacks for himself and Nancy. He smiled, half because he knew Deirdre might be right: maybe he didn't appreciate Nancy's love of traveling. But he also smiled at the idea of Deirdre offering him help. This was not the Deirdre he knew when it came to discussing Nancy. It was a girl who respected him and could tell him the truth when he least wanted it, but most needed it.

Ned closed the box, stood up, and shuffled back to his car with the present.


End file.
